<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soak by indelibleposy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412444">soak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleposy/pseuds/indelibleposy'>indelibleposy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yennefer takes a bath and drinks some wine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I want to see yen relaxing and trying not to think too hard about life, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Minor Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Multi, they say create the content you want to see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibleposy/pseuds/indelibleposy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The bathwater is hot, so perfectly hot she’d had to lower herself in slowly, cursing between her teeth. Yennefer’s skin is flushed and sweltering. Rebel strands of her low bun are sticking to her neck."</p><p>Yennefer drinks some wine and relaxes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yennefer takes a bath and drinks some wine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bathwater is hot, so perfectly hot she’d had to lower herself in slowly, cursing between her teeth. Yennefer’s skin is flushed and sweltering. Rebel strands of her low bun are sticking to her neck.</p><p>Everything is finally in the right place: phone burrowed in towels in the corner, six dollar bottle of wine within reach, candle lit at the far end of the bathtub, door left ajar to allow in the gentler hallway light. Yennefer flexes her toes underwater, savoring the stretch of her calf muscles.</p><p>The bottle’s a screwtop and already the wine’s a quarter gone. Condensation leaves the glass slick. Yennefer rests against the bath pillow and takes a deep drink. The slosh of the sweet wine is the only sound in the room. She extends her arm over the edge of the tub, letting the bottle hang loosely in her hand. The base should be scarcely an inch from the floor.</p><p>Maybe she should have put music on after all.</p><p>It’s easy to think of Geralt slotted in beside her. They’d picked this apartment for the size of the tub, the way it slanted at one end to accommodate the slope of a spine. Geralt’d made noises about proximity to his stables and Yennefer’d made noises about lack of proximity to neighbors, but they both knew it was the tub. This much, at least, he had good taste in.</p><p>She turns her head to follow the limned curve of her arm, still supporting the wine from the very tips of her fingers. Her neck feels heated and vulnerable. Yennefer tightens her grip around the bottle and lifts it to her mouth again. The moscato washes chill down her throat, curling hard and protective under her clavicle. Water ripples with her movement, surging over her half-exposed tits and licking at her elbow.</p><p>Yennefer’s phone buzzes once in its lonely corner. She could have used that to play music, probably, but the silence is growing less severe with time and wine. Water lapping against acrylic, the sputtering of the wooden candlewick, her own breathing; they fill the space enough.</p><p>She drinks from the bottle again before lowering it to the floor. Heat tingles along her arm, her sore shoulder, her temples as she sinks lower and lower, submerged until only her face and the very tops of her kneecaps are left to the air. Air bubbles slide out of her ears, slow and torturous.</p><p>She lets herself float for a while. Light, diffused and flickering, plays across the bare ceiling. Ciri has a point about putting up glow-in-the-dark stars; it’s not as though Yennefer ever has anyone over who would care. Triss would probably help Yennefer pick out a hanging plant. The shape of the leaves might look nice against the plastic green-glow.</p><p>Yennefer pushes herself up when she catches herself thinking again about the scrape of Geralt’s calloused fingers along the inside of her thigh. The lip of the wine bottle isn’t too cold against her mouth as she tilts her head back to drink. Shadows of the cabinet distort in the glass.</p><p>The glimmer of a wet footprint on the tile catches Yennefer’s attention. She must have left it when she’d stood, water sluicing from her half-submerged body, to turn off the forgotten overhead light. The footprint’s oddly perfect, complete with five toes and the arch of her foot. She could line her foot over it exactly, like walking behind herself in a snowstorm. For a moment, Yennefer wonders what it would look like if Triss had left a print instead.</p><p>Her phone buzzes again. Water’s probably going to go cold soon.</p><p>Yennefer slides back down under, just enough to feel that horrible itch in her ears, just enough to let the heat knit her weightless bones back together, just enough to be perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading my dumb lil fic, Yennefer deserves everything :)</p><p>you can catch me on <a href="https://indelibleposies.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>